


Diane

by WeirdInk



Series: An Angel Answers [1]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Blood, Denial, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Suicidal Thoughts, Unplanned Pregnancy, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdInk/pseuds/WeirdInk
Summary: This is an au Larry kills himself a 3 weeks before the massacre (because time convince ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) a few days after Larry’s death, Sal decides he cant stand being at the apartments and moves the next city over, moving with just the bare minimum. A few weeks go by after moving and massacre does happen but instead it is Todd who kills everyone. After all these things happen,  Sal finds himself pregnant and denies it all the way till the last minute.





	Diane

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au Larry kills himself a 3 weeks before the massacre (because time convince ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) a few days after Larry’s death, Sal decides he cant stand being at the apartments and moves the next city over, moving with just the bare minimum. A few weeks go by after moving and massacre does happen but instead it is Todd who kills everyone. After all these things happen, Sal finds himself pregnant and denies it all the way till the last minute.

Sal woke in his new place. He lifted his head off his pillow trying not to let the weight of the world crash his head back down and making him sleep for longer. All the things that had happened, it was difficult to even think about getting out of bed.

There were 3 things that were kicking him while he was down. One being the fact that his best friend and love of his life killed himself months ago. Larry and Sal were supposed to have a future together. Larry was supposed to be there by his side, making him smile, headbanging to Sanity’s Fall in the kitchen while he made food, and whispering to Sal at night to help him with his night terrors. But none of that was happening. Overdose. That’s how he chose to go. Bottle of alcohol at his side and prescription pill bottle completely empty. Sal constantly thought if only he ran faster, if only he spent longer with him, or if he was hurting so bad, he didn’t need to take all those pain pills. He could have just talked with Sal. He would have tried as hard as he could to make Larry happy again. Sal would have reassured him things were going to be ok. But they weren’t, they got worse.

The worse was the second being his only parent, his father, had been murdered by one of his best friends. Todd went insane and killed almost everyone who had lived in the apartments. His friends, family, people he knew. All gone. No more piggy back rides for Soda. No more just hanging out with all his friends. It was just chance that he had moved weeks before it happened. With the pain of Larry’s death, Sal decided it was the best option for him to move away. He didn’t want to be reminded of what happened to Lar or what things could have been like if he was alive. But unfortunately there will always be a reminder. For the third, was the fact he was pregnant.

He figured out about a month after the murder of his only family. He had been sick before but he pinned it on the packing, then it was just on the new place, then it continued with food poisoning from the Chinese place down the street. Newer and newer excuses rooted themselves into his brain before Ash convinced him over phone call to get himself checked out. What a mistake that was. Doctors thought it was cancer at first but cancer doesn’t have a heartbeat. The doctors couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it. This must have been some sort of joke or some cruel punishment from a force unknown to him. But somehow, there was a tiny parasite showing up on ultrasounds growing bigger and healthier with each passing month. Multiple doctors wanted to keep him and study him but he declined. He was so sick of hearing congratulations knowing this wasn’t to be celebrated, this thing was making him grieve for longer. He didn’t know if he even wanted it. How could he move on from Larry, if this thing was part of him? But with each passing day he tried to forget about the thing leeching off of his body. Tried passing the flutter in his stomach as nervous twitches, his weight gain on just not eating right, his mood swings as part of his grieving process.

He pushed himself to sit upright on his bed to look around his mess of a room. Laundry needed to be done, dishes need to be taken to his kitchen, and trash needed to be thrown away. Sal pushed himself off the bed, tried his best to pick up some clothes, and putting it into his hamper. His frame was massive compared to how he looked months prior. Most of the clothes stayed on the floor as he waddled his way out with a partially filled laundry hamper. No need for the mask, he wasn’t going to leave the apartment anytime soon. Laundry can be done in his apartment, thank god this unit had its own washer and dryer. 

He looked out the large window into the city streets as he was walking to his bathroom. He stopped to admire the view. People going about their everyday lives as if a massacre didn’t happen just months prior. The streets were filled with people in their winter jackets, freshly laid snow covering the sidewalks, kids playing with their new toys, and families just finishing their Christmas celebrations. Sal felt bitter about this. He couldn’t spend Christmas with his family this year. No boyfriend to gift to. His face snarled as he continued his way into the bathroom where laundry was to be done.

He crouched down to open the washer door as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He took a small breath of air through his teeth as he just rubbed his back, hoping it would go away. Few moments later, it stopped to his relief. He put the laundry into the washer and shut the door double checking he had put the pod in there. Quite a few times, he had forgotten to put soap in wondering why his clothes still smelled. After reassuring he had put a pod in there, he started the machine.

He walked back into his room and noticed his phone screen was lit up. He grabbed it off the bed side table and flipped it open to check through his messages. It was Ash.

Hey Sal, how’s the weather where you are?

He scoffed as he texted back. You know how the weather is, you lived here. He looked back up at the mess in his room. It can wait till later, he thought as he walked out and shut the door. He made his way to the couch before plopping down, knowing full well he’d be there for a while. It was fine, he didn’t have shopping to do, chores can wait till he felt better, and he was fine on money for a tiny bit due to his dad’s life insurance helping provide for monthly bills.

The phone went off in his hand. It wasn’t another text, this time it was a phone call. He sighed as he clicked that green torture button of social interaction and put the phone to his ear. “Hey.” he said quietly.

“Hey,” Ash started, “The text was just to see if you were even awake this morning.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m up.” Sal huffed as he stretched his neck. “I’ve, uh… I’ve just started on doing some laundry.” He said as he turned his neck toward the bathroom hearing the faintest sound of the washer spinning.

“That’s good.” Ash said a bit more enthusiastically. “I mean the more laundry done, the more you can go out.” She chuckled once more.

“I’d rather not.” Sal said. “I’ve got the weight of an elephant on me and I just don't want people to see me like this.” He finished in a solemn tone.

“Right, I almost forgot.” Ash paused for a brief moment. “Have you been doing your check ups? I mean to see if it’s healthy at all.” She asked in concern.

“No,” He answered leaning back. “And I don’t plan to.” He rubbed his eyes of the tired he had already felt. “Is that why you called?”

“No,” Ash paused one more time. “Yes, only because I worry about you, Sal. Those check ups aren’t just for the baby, they’re-”

“Don’t call it that.” He said in a bit of a harsh tone looking at his bump.

“Right.” Ash said in a tone. “But those check ups aren’t for it. It’s also to see how you’re doing. You’re supposed to go see them every week now since you’re getting pretty close to that little number 9.” She had a hint of worry on her breath as Ash finished her sentence.

“I know, but I just can’t stand it.” Sal bit his lip. “I’m tired of those fucking lab coats poking and prodding me, wondering how such a miracle can happen. I don’t need all that.” He rubbed his cheek with his palm trying not to get aggravated. “I’m tired of not being able to go out and have a normal day.”

“Then why don’t you step out of your apartment for a tiny bit? Some fresh air will do you some good, you’ve been keeping yourself in that apartment for a bit too long, Sally face.” Ash suggested.

“How many times do I have to say this, Ash?” He said trying to push himself up. “I hate the stares I get. It’s already bad enough that the mask used to get stares but with the gut on me, it’s gotten worse.” He rubbed his back once again feeling the sharp pain he had just a few minutes ago.

“You can’t even go to the roof? I mean when I lived in the dorms, only a few people would go up there. And now that it’s below freezing, I’m sure no one’s up there now.” Ash retorted. 

Sal sighed as he stopped rubbing his back. “I’ll go to the roof just to make you happy.” He said in defeat.

“And take a picture. I want proof you were up there, or else the next time I see you, you’re getting your ass kicked.” Ash said in a warning tone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sal chuckled. “I’ll go up.”

“After this phone call, and wear a coat. Two even to keep yourself warm up there.” Sal was sure Ash put her free hand on her hip if he saw her.

Sal sighed again. “After this phone call, I, Sal Fisher, shall march myself up to the roof to get a breath of fresh air because her royal highness, Ashley Campbell, demanded it.” He said as he lifted his right hand.

“And provide proof?” Ash reminded him.

“And provide proof.” He repeated

“That’s what I like to hear.” She said in a smug tone. “Now that I have your swear, I gotta go. Mom wants a picture of all of us in our Christmas sweaters before baby Ben has to get back on his plane.” Ash chuckled.

“Alright, Ash. I’ll talk to you later.” He said as he pulled the phone from his ear and closed it shut. He sighed at the thought of what he had to do next. He struggled to get up once more, shifting his weight to try and stand on his feet and not to fall on his face. He used the old coffee table as an anchor, putting his hand flat on its surface to push himself to stand upright. He walked back into his room grabbing the jacket hanging on the back of the door and a pair of jeans off of the floor. Unable to fully zip them up, he grabbed a hair tie from his bedside table and tried his best to thread the hair tie through the loop and around the button to keep his pants up. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket after his little problem solving puzzle. He already wore a shirt two sizes too big for him when sleeping anyway so it was easy to cover his unzipped zipper. He tried to zip up the jacket but found this difficult due to his body not being the same size it was when he bought it. He sighed as he just left it open. He grabbed his mask, slipped it over his face, and he grabbed his keys off his bedside table. As he passed, he noticed Gizmo perched on his kitchen counter.

“Oh, right.” Sal said as he paused in front of the door. “I’ll feed you in a bit.” He said furrowing his brow behind the mask. Gizmo meowed loudly in retaliation. “Or I’ll feed you now.” He exhaled. He made his way around the counter and opened the cabinet above his cat’s food bowl. As he reached up, there was another pain his back. This time the pain spread to his stomach. It was very uncomfortable. “Fuck.” He said through gritted teeth, putting a hand under his bump, the other gripping the cabinet. He just took a few deep breaths as the pain slowly decreased in a few seconds. As soon as he felt better he quickly scooped some dry kibble with a measuring cup and dumped it into Gizmo’s bowl. The cat purred as he began to crunch on the food. “Ha, you don’t have to worry about me, buddy.” Sal said in a sarcastic tone. “Maybe Ash was right, a bit of fresh air might help me more than I thought.” He made his way back to the front door. “I need the exercise anyway.” He said once more to the cat, only getting crunching noises in return. He sighed as he opened the door and exited his apartment.

Sal checked the hallway for other people finding it empty. He took more steps away from his door and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button to go up vigorously, afraid someone would be on their way to the elevator or leaving their apartment to enjoy a cold day. To his relief, the elevator opened and the small enclosed space was empty. Perfect. He took a step over the small line between floor and elevator and clicked the button to get to the roof. He tapped his foot impatiently as he heard the dings between the floors praying no one was planning to go up. As soon as the elevator made it to the roof, he exited it into the stairwell that was freezing cold. Only thing in front of him was the door separating him from the outside world. He inhaled before pushing the door open. 

The cold air hit his hands first as he made his way out onto the roof. The roof was covered in snow. The tables were covered with at least a foot of the cold white powder, chairs were the same story meaning Sal couldn’t just take a seat. He sighed as he took more steps away from the door. He stood for a moment looking to the sky above. It was snowing lightly, with the sun hiding behind the wall of gray clouds that were normal for winter. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cold feeling the flakes landing gently on his eyelids. He opened them once more as he pulled his phone out. He flipped it open seeing the messages were still open. Be backed out of Ash’s messages and was met with the subject of each chat he had.

He still had Larry’s messages to him. He couldn’t bring himself to delete those. He felt his lip quiver as he just read the last one he ever sent appearing in the subject line. Larry? It was from that night. It was sent from Sal himself. He put his phone to his forehead, trying not to cry at the reopened wound. He couldn’t torture himself by opening Larry’s messages. He’d see what Larry last sent him, he’d remember running in the March rain trying to get to Larry as fast as he could. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” Sal said to himself. He sniffled not knowing whether it was from the cold or from him tearing up. He moved his mask up to wipe his eyes before the tears could freeze his mask to his face. He moved it back down as soon as he was convinced he could take a decent picture.

He quickly closed out of his messages as he opened the camera. He turned his phone toward himself, throwing up a peace sign, and making sure to keep his torso out of the frame. This took a few attempts.

After the last attempt, he was finally happy with it and sent it to Ash. As he sent her the picture, he felt a wetness dripping down his leg. “Fuck, really?!” He yelled in an angry tone. “You couldn’t wait until I was in the apartment to make me piss myself?!” He snapped his head down to look at his pants, gripping his phone tightly. He happened to notice the snow around his feet. His eyes widened as he realized the snow was still the same color as it was before he even made it out there. “No way.” He said in disbelief as a pain started to form in his back and spread to his stomach. He cried out feeling the pain which was worse than it was before. “No, no, no.” He chanted all the way to the door doubled over.

He pulled the door open and slammed his hand on the button to go down still doubled over. The pain had ceased but the feeling still lingered on, still fresh in Sal’s memory. He clicked his floor number with the same ferocity as he had slammed the previous button. He stepped into the elevator and he slowly straightened himself out. He had to appear somewhat normal if someone were entering his tiny prison. Going down felt like it took forever. Sal watched the panel feeling hours passing as the numbers between floors appeared with a headache inducing ding once again.

Once the doors opened to his floor, he rushed out and speed walked to his apartment. He was out of breath as he opened his door and slammed it shut scaring the now full Gizmo. He took deep breaths as he felt the wetness on his jeans still. “I’m not ready.” He said to himself, leaning against the closed door. “I probably just was looking in the wrong area.” He reassured himself. He took a deep breath.

*****************************************************************************

Sal sat exhausted in his bed. He felt miserable. It had just been this morning he was feeling the slightest amount of pain. He checked his phone to see the time. It was 11:39 as he felt a horrible pain cover his body. He felt like the grip on his phone would have broken it, if not for him restraining himself.

He didn’t let Ash know what was happening. He didn't want her to call an ambulance and send him to the hospital. That was the very last thing on his list. The first was to get this over with.

“Why are you torturing me every couple of minutes?” He said through murmurs and deep breaths. Sal was blaming his bump for the worst pain he had ever felt. As the pain started to subside, he took more deep breaths. It was a few minutes before he decided on a few choice words.

“I can’t believe you left me like this, Lar.” He hissed to the air. “Fuck you for killing yourself like that. Fuck you for scarring me like that.” He gripped the sheets feeling the burn on his knuckles. He felt tears brimming on his lids. “I can’t do this alone.” He sobbed as he felt another contraction start up. He gripped his sheets tighter as he turned his head to bite down on his pillow. This contraction felt different, he felt the need to push.

He shook his head. “Please, not yet.” Sal muffled into his pillow. There was no waiting. He quickly pulled his blood soaked boxers off as he took deep breaths. The urge to push grew even greater as the contraction continued. He gritted his teeth as he laid back on his bed. He pushed feeling the downward movement of the thing trying to enter the world. He almost forgot to breath as the contraction slowly stopped. 

He was so angry at himself for allowing it to get to this point. He should have just ended it, he should have continued with his life, but he delayed this so much that it had escalated to this point. He could barely take care of himself. Hell, he took better care of Gizmo than he did his own body. How could he raise this thing?

Another contraction hit him like a ton of bricks. Sal screamed pushing as much as he could. His fingers were gaining friction burns as he gripped his sheets even tighter. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt something slip out of him. The contraction ended and he stopped to take a few shallow breaths.

This was it. This pain was so unbearable, how could he possibly not be dying? A slew of curses came out of his mouth as he felt the next contraction spread across his back and torso. He started to push as the contraction started, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He gave this push his all. 

As the rest of the thing slid out of him, he felt relief. He took a few breaths in, thinking about how it was over, but the breaths stopped in his throat as he heard the cry. The baby was so loud, it stopped Sal in his train of thought. He pushed himself up to look at the infant lying on the red stained sheets. Sal moved his hands to his mouth as he realized what he just did. This was a tiny human being who got to share their first moment of life with Sal. This was the moment everything became oh so real for him.

“I- I-” he started as he reached for the infant. “Oh my god, what have I been doing this whole time.” Sal said in a slight panic, putting his hands on his mouth once more. He reached out for the baby still crying loudly.

“I’m so sorry, honey.” He said as he picked the baby up. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated with tears in his eyes. He brought the infant to his chest and held them close. He looked down at the babe as they calmed down in his arms.

It was a girl. A beautiful little girl who hasn’t done any wrong, who was ignored till the very last minute. “Mommy shouldn’t have ignored you for this long, beautiful.” He said with a wavering voice, holding her tight. “I shouldn’t have done that. I promise, I will do anything in my power to make you happy from now on, sweetheart.” He cried. His lip quivered feeling such a strong emotion in his chest. He couldn’t let this baby go. This was part of him. This was a part of Larry.

Sal looked down at the tiny girl one more time. “Your Daddy would have loved to see you. He would have given you his heart and soul if he saw you right now.” He said quietly feeling the tears fall off his cheeks. He kissed the baby on her forehead. “I’m so sorry, you’ll never get to see him.”

Sal grabbed what he could of the sheet as he started to wipe the little one down trying his best to clean her. The baby fussed a bit as she was being rubbed down but once again calmed as soon as it stopped. He noticed that she was still connected to him through the umbilical cord. He panicked not knowing what to do, he did what he thought could help. 

He leaned over to his bedside table trying desperately to find his yellow pages that he used so often to order out food. He grabbed it and laid it out in front of him running his finger over the M’s. Midwife was what he was looking for. He picked the first number he saw putting his finger on it, staining the page with his slightly bloody finger. He grabbed his phone off of the table as he opened it, he noticed the time. It was midnight exactly. The pain made it feel like time was going way slower than the time portrayed. 

Sal dialed the phone number with his free hand, holding the infant in the other arm. He watched her as the phone rang in his ear. There was an answer from a rather cheerful woman. 

“Hi this is Sandra Alsop with Village Maternity. I don’t recognize this number, who is this?” She asked in the sweetest tone. Her voice sounded as if she was an older woman who would offer her grandchildren cookies whenever they asked. Sal was slightly taken aback as he stumbled with an excuse.

“Hi Sandra, uh my girlfriend, refused to leave our apartment and she just gave birth to a little girl. I have no idea what to do now and she refuses to go to the hospital.” He said he stared at the tiny child that didn’t even have a name yet. 

“Oh goodness!” Sandra said with some worried excitement. “What’s your girlfriend's name? She could have called this midwifery before and we could have her name on file.”

“Uh no, my girlfriend, uh she didn’t call this place. She didn't really have a birth plan at all.” He said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

“No worries, sir.” Sandra said calmly. “Can I get a home address, so I can come over and make sure the baby is healthy?”

Sal bit his lip as his brow furrowed looking at his baby. He didn’t want anyone else to touch her, but what did he know about what’s considered healthy or not? “Uh it's the Savoy Apartments. Room 372.” Sal said quietly into the phone.

Sandra paused for a moment. “I will be on my way there.” She said in an upbeat fashion. “You said she already had the baby, correct?”

“Uh yeah,” he said looking at his sleeping child. “The umbilical cord is still attached to her, should I be worried?” He said with a full amount of concern.

“Not at all.” He heard Sandra say as he heard rustling in the background. “The umbilical cord pumps blood into the baby from the placenta. This can usually take between 25 seconds to 5 minutes. We wait till it stops pumping blood to clamp and cut the cord. If you would like, I can talk you through the process if the umbilical cord has stopped pumping blood.” Sandra said as Sal heard a car door slam. “It’s gonna be a bit before I can get there due to how slick the roads are. Does your baby have a name?” She asked lightly.

Sal looked at his little girl. Only one name came to mind as he smiled at her. “Diane. Her name’s Diane.”


End file.
